


Flour Covered Fools

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Buck returns home to find the kitchen, as well as Eddie and Christoper, covered in flour.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Flour Covered Fools

When Buck walked into the kitchen, bags from the grocery store in hand, the last thing he expected to see was the entire room covered from top to bottom in flour and sugar. Standing in the middle of the room was Eddie and Christopher, just as covered as the rest of the room, laughing.

“What on earth happened here?” Buck asked, brushing off the counter and placing the bags down.

“We tried to make cookies,” Christopher explained, laughing. 

Eddie bowed his head, chuckling. The whole thing was rather absurd. Maybe he should have been watching more, but he had only turned his back for two seconds. “Someone,” he explained, “thought that if you turned the mixer all the way up that it would work faster.”

“It all went poof, though,” Christopher added. “Every bit of the flour and sugar that dad put in the mixer.”

“That’s because there was nothing in there to make it all stick together,” Buck said, leaning down to be on Christopher’s level. “So why don’t you go clean up while your dad and I clean up in here? Then we can make some Christmas cutout cookies that don’t go all over the room.”

Christopher grabbed his canes and headed in the direction of the bathroom while Buck and Eddie started cleaning the flour from the cabinets. 

“You two never cease to amaze me,” Buck said, chuckling. “Even as flour covered fools, you both still have me wrapped around your fingers.”

“You love us regardless,” Eddie laughed. “Even when we end up as flour covered fools.”

“That I do,” Buck said, leaning over to briefly kiss Eddie before returning to cleaning the kitchen. “So what exactly happened?”

“I walked over to the fridge to grab the milk. The mixer was on low. Next thing I know, Christopher has it turned all the way up and flour and sugar and butter is going everywhere. What all did you get at the store?” Eddie asked, peeking in the bags.

“Hey get out of there,” Buck exclaimed, shooing Eddie away from the bags. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up, too? I’ll finish up out here.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind cleaning it up.”

“I’m sure! Now go.”

When Christopher and Eddie returned to the kitchen, no trace of flour on them, they found that the counters had been wiped off and the floor had been mopped. The groceries that had been sitting on the counter had been put away, minus one thing. 

“I may have predicted something would go wrong with trying to make our own cookies,” Buck explained, picking up the sugar cookie dough from the counter. “So I bought some. I figured that even if nothing did go wrong, we could make these some other time.”

“You’re amazing,” Eddie chuckled, bowing his head in slight embarrassment. 

“You’re the best,” Christopher agreed, making his way over to the table, ready to start cutting cookies.

“Hey!” Eddie exclaimed, feigning being offended. “How come Buck’s the best?”

Buck laughed, making his way over to the table, cookie dough in hand. “I have cookie dough. Can you say the same?”

Eddie laughed and grabbed the cookie cutters, joining his family at the table. They spent the next fifteen minutes or so cutting different Christmas themed shapes from the cookie dough. They had candy canes, Christmas trees, and Santa cookies all scattered on cookie sheets, ready to go into the oven. 

When they were done, Eddie got out sprinkles and frosting to decorate the cookies. By the end of their adventure, they had Santas with every color hat imaginable, Christmas trees covered in sprinkles, and delicious red and white candy canes that sparkled. 

“I know they aren’t homemade,” Buck said, lifting a Christmas tree cookie off the plate and taking a bite.

“It’s not necessarily about the recipe,” Eddie said, grabbing a purple Santa cookie for himself. “Yeah, it’s fun to make your own cookies from scratch, and I’m sure he’ll remember the flour covered kitchen for the rest of his life, but the real fun behind Christmas cookies is cutting out the different shapes and then decorating them with your family. Not the dough.”

“Maybe next year, though, have the milk ready to go before turning on the mixer,” Buck teased, earning himself a spoonful of frosting to the nose. At this rate, it wouldn’t be long before they had to clean the kitchen again, but it would certainly be a Christmas they would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189802243688/flour-covered-fools


End file.
